The Plan
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: -You have to do all of this because you're the army wife, and this was his plan.


"_The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected. Maybe they always have been and will be. Maybe we've lived a thousand lives before this one and in each of them we've found each other. And maybe each time, we've been forced apart for the same reasons. That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come." — Nicholas Sparks_

Waiting was the easiest part. Waiting would always be the easiest part, no matter how we look at it. Because all you had to do is _wait._

Waiting is easy, unlike worrying, unlike loneliness, and unlike _love._

With worrying you spend every second of your life panicking, not knowing what's going on, not knowing if you'll see him, you spend every night of your knees, praying to god that he is safe and that he comes home, healthy and happy. Then they are also the unbelievable amount of stress that builds up each day.

With loneliness you spend all your time feeling alone in a crowded room, crying into his tee-shirts, bring fourth all the strength you can muster up every day to remind yourself that he will return, that you won't always have to be alone. You remind yourself that you won't always have to sleep in an empty bed, with his favorite shirt next to you, while you continually dial his number just to hear the voice recording of his voice.

With love, you have to do everything above, plus more. You have to give it your all every day and not give up. You have to forgive a lot, and let go of a lot more. At times you have to try to be stronger than him, even though you already know that's impossible, because he will always be the bravest man you have ever laid your eyes on.

You have to do all of this because you're the army wife. Or at least try too.

Staring at pictures seemed to be her pass time, pictures of his smile, pictures of his happiness, and pictures of just _him. _ Sometimes she would find herself crying and then bursting into laughter at the memories that flow within the images.

She's tries to find reasons to be happy again. To keep on living with this pain, but each day gets harder. 'Why couldn't it get easier,' she thinks, a frown gracing her soft lips, as a single tears slips down her face.

Thinking of him only made it worse, only made her miss him more, only made her _crave_ him more. But still, thinking of him was the only way she is able to bring a smile on her face. Not a true smile, that is.

Her family and friend's make her smile, yes, but no one can make her smile like he can. No one can make her smile that true genuine smile like him.

She knows now what is really important in life, and she knows not to take time for granted, because you never know how much time you have with the people love.

Her name is Sakura Uchiha; she's the wife and high-school sweetheart of Sasuke Uchiha. They've been together all through high-school, which equals about six years now. They had the imperfect future planned together until suddenly he decided that it was his time to serve in the army. It was his time to serve his country.

As much as wanted to deny him this request, she didn't. He stated reasonable facts and she understand that _he _wanted _this. _

It wasn't that he wanted to leave her, no; he wanted to make her life better. He wanted to give her things he wouldn't normally be able to give her. He wanted to give her **everything **her pretty heart desired, and to him, the only way to reach this goal was the army.

She faked the smiles when he told her of this. But when she was alone at night, in her bed, she cried. She cried a million tears because she was scared. Scared of being alone, scared of losing him, scared of the unseen. Every bit of this scared her, but she refused to tell him. She refused to let herself be weak in front of him about this. Because 'this' is for her.

His plan was completely designed for her. So right after high school they wedded, and spent every second of every day together before he left.

When he left, her happiness was stolen from her and he watched his back retreat. Now she sleeps alone, she eats alone, puts up the groceries alone, walks alone, and goes to the movies alone. She does everything alone.

But how can she complain? This is all for her. Each and everything is for loves her, and he tells her, "If I could be anywhere in this entire world right now, I'd be right next to you."She wants to believe that, but she can't. She doubts herself, she doubts everything. It's not his fault; it's her insecurities, and her fear. She misses him.

She was never meant to be alone. She was never meant to be the army she loves him, more and more each day. Her love only grows stronger, but each passing day he's away kills her.

She was never meant for this life, but that doesn't mean she'll ever give up waiting for is Sakura, the lonely army wife. He is Sasuke, the heroic solider. He's her hero, her love. She's his everything, his love.

And because of that, they will never quit waiting to be reunited.


End file.
